Talk:Characteristic Power Reflection/@comment-39066161-20190920184453
I think my characteristic power would be apathy, ice, or void manipulation or something, since I'm generally apathetic because I've had my feelings hurt lots of times, so I suppress my emotions and put on a mask, but I'm not sure, something to do with lack of emotions or something. Though my mom is always stating that I'm very negative, so probably Negativity Empowerment, Negativity Inducement, or Negative Energy/Forces Manipulation. Or it would probably be Power Mimicry, or Shapeshifting, due to my desire to be like other people, specifically those who are outgoing and socially charismatic. I want to be just like them, to just be able to copy what they do. But Time Travel/Reversal 'would also be a possible power for me, since I can't help but hold on to a past wrong someone has done to me. As for the others: '''Animal Reflection - ' have powers on what animal they like or represent. I like dogs a lot, so probably '''Weredog Physiology or Canine Physiology. Desire Reflection - ''' have powers over what they desire. I desire strength for one thing so that I can stand up to anyone who gives me problems, like my dad or someone who's stronger than me, so definitely '''Supernatural Strength for one, but probably just to have all superpowers in existence, that's what I've most desired since I was a kid, to just have every power imaginable, even to create and manifest new ones, so most likely Meta Ability Creation '''or '''Desired Ability Manifestation. '''And '''Reality Warping, Author Authority, or Transcendent Physiology 'are also good candidates, because at times I get tired of how the world is, of how our lives are always determined by some higher power, how we're puppets on strings, and I just want to be able to live life on my own. I want for there to be no God or Devil existing, constantly influencing our lives, I want to be the one who makes the rules and can make the world how I would want it to be. '''Embodiment Reflection - ' have powers that represent who the person is. I'm generally shy and even if I talk to people they mostly just ignore me, so probably ''Isolation'',' '''Imperceptibility, Reality Separation, Invisibility, '' or '''Perception Manipulation (like with SCP-1504). Love/Hate Reflection '''- have powers on what they love/abhor. Not sure what power I would manifest for this, but if I were to just guess I'd say for love it would be '''Fictional Mimicry, Game Manipulation or Video Game Physics/Manipulation/Mimicry, cuz I love all sorts of fictional characters especially super powerful ones, as well as playing video games. And for hate I'd say, Sonic Scream, because I hate being yelled at or having someone lift their voice at me, but I also hate being weaker than other people, so likely Weakness Inducement/ Weakened Form (for others). Emotion Reflection '''- have powers based on one's emotions This one is easy, '''Rage empowerment, Fire Manipulation, Volatile Manipulation, Rage Manipulation, Berserker Physiology, or any power that has to do with anger and being destructive. Like I said b4, I generally try to suppress my emotions so that nothing bothers me as much, but when I'm really pushed I just explode with anger, so any of those powers would work, especially Fire, Explosion, Berserker, and/or Rage Empowerment.